pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Солженицын, Александр Исаевич
, РСФСР |Дата смерти=3.8.2008 |Место смерти= , Россия |Род деятельности=писатель, публицист, поэт и общественный деятель |Годы активности= |Направление= |Жанр=повесть, рассказ, публицистика, эссе, роман, «крохотки», лексикография |Magnum opus= |Премии= } Темплтоновская премия Большая премия Французской Академии морально-политических наук академик Российской Академии наук |Награды= style="background:transparent" } style="background:transparent" } style="background:transparent" } style="background:transparent" } |Lib= |Сайт=http://solzhenitsyn.ru/ }} Алекса́ндр Иса́евич Солжени́цын (11 декабря 1918, Кисловодск, РСФСР — 3 августа 2008, Москва, Российская Федерация) — русский писатель, публицист, поэт, общественный и политический деятель, живший и работавший в СССР, Швейцарии, США и России. Лауреат Нобелевской премии по литературе (1970). Диссидент, в течение нескольких десятилетий (1960-е — 1980-е годы) активно выступавший против политического строя СССР и политики его властей. Помимо художественных литературных произведений, затрагивающих, как правило, острые общественно-политические вопросы, также получил широкую известность своими историко-публицистическими произведениями по истории России XIX—XX веков. Биография Детство и юность Александр Исаевич (ИсаакиевичВ некоторых документах 1930-х годов — например, в выпускном аттестате — его отчество указано как «Исаакович». В других — например, в паспорте, выданном в 1934 году с ошибкой паспортистки, и в заявлении в университет, написанном на основании паспортных данных, — как «Исаевич». — См.: ) Солженицын родился 11 декабря 1918 года в Кисловодске. Отец — Исаакий Семёнович Солженицын, русский православный крестьянин с Северного Кавказа. Мать — украинка Таисия Захаровна Щербак, дочь хозяина богатейшей на Кубани экономииТак на Кубани называли имения, развивавшиеся интенсивно., умом и трудом поднявшегося на эту ступень таврического чабана-батрака. Родители Солженицына познакомились во время обучения в Москве и вскоре поженились. Исаакий Солженицын во время Первой мировой войны пошёл на фронт добровольцем и служил офицером. Он погиб до рождения сына, 15 июня 1918 года, уже после демобилизации (в результате несчастного случая на охоте). Он изображён под именем Сани Лаженицына в эпопее «Красное колесо» (на основе воспоминаний жены).«История семьи писателя на фоне Первой мировой войны стала сюжетной канвой „Августа Четырнадцатого“. <…> Солженицыны (Лаженицыны) — предки по линии отца; Щербаки (Томчаки) — предки по линии матери» — В результате революции и гражданской войны семья была разорена, и в 1924 году Солженицын переехал с матерью в Ростов-на-Дону, с 1926 по 1936 год учился в школе, живя в бедности. В младших классах подвергался насмешкам за ношение крестильного крестика и нежелание вступать в пионеры, получил выговор за посещение церкви . Под влиянием школы принял коммунистическую идеологию, в 1936 году вступил в комсомол. В старших классах увлёкся литературой, начал писать эссе и стихотворения; интересовался историей, общественной жизнью. В 1937 году задумал «большой роман о революции» 1917 года. В 1936 году поступил в Ростовский государственный университет. Не желая делать литературу основной специальностью, выбрал физико-математический факультет. По воспоминанию школьного и университетского друга, «… учился на математика не столько по призванию, сколько потому, что на физмате были исключительно образованные и очень интересные преподаватели»Цит. по: . Одним из них был Д. Д. Мордухай-Болтовской (под именем Горяинова-Шаховского Солженицын выведет его в романе «В круге первом» и в поэме «Дороженька»). В университете Солженицын учился на «отлично» (сталинский стипендиат), продолжал литературные упражнения, в дополнение к университетским занятиям самостоятельно изучал историю и марксизм-ленинизм. Закончил университет в 1941 году с отличием, ему была присвоена квалификация научного работника II разряда в области математики и преподавателя. Деканат рекомендовал его на должность ассистента вуза или аспиранта. С самого начала литературной деятельности остро интересовался историей Первой мировой войны и революции. В 1937 году начал собирать материалы по «Самсоновской катастрофе», написал первые главы «Августа Четырнадцатого» (с ортодоксальных коммунистических позиций). В 1939 году поступил на заочное отделение факультета литературы Института философии, литературы и истории в Москве. Прервал обучение в 1941 году в связи с войной. Интересовался театром, летом 1938 года пытался сдать экзамены в театральную школу Юрия Завадского, но неудачно. В августе 1939 года совершил с друзьями путешествие на байдарке по Волге. Жизнь писателя с этого времени и до апреля 1945 года — описана в поэме «Дороженька» (1948—1952). 27 апреля 1940 года женился на студентке Ростовского университета Наталье Решетовской (1918—2003), с которой познакомился в 1936 году. Во время войны С началом Великой Отечественной войны Солженицын не был сразу мобилизован, поскольку был признан «ограниченно годным» по здоровью. Активно добивался призвания на фронт . В сентябре 1941 года вместе с женой получил распределение школьным учителем в Морозовск Ростовской области, однако уже 18 октября был призван и направлен в грузовой конный обоз рядовым. События лета 1941 — весны 1942 года описаны Солженицыным в неоконченной повести «Люби революцию» (1948). Добивался направления в офицерское училище, в апреле 1942 года был направлен в артиллерийское училище в КостромуЭвакуированное туда 3-е Лениниградское артиллерийское училище.; в ноябре 1942 года выпущен лейтенантом, направлен в Саранск, где располагался запасный полк по формированию дивизионов артиллерийской инструментальной разведки. В действующей армии с февраля 1943 года служил командиром батареи звуковой разведки 794 Отдельного армейского разведывательного артиллерийского дивизиона (ОАРАД) (позже — 68 Севско-Речицкой ПАБр) 2-ого Белорусского фронта (полевая почта № 07900 «Ф»). Боевой путь — от ОрлаА. Солженицын. Желябугские Выселки. Двучастный рассказ. // Новый мир, 1993, № 3. до Восточной ПруссииОкружение батареи в Восточной Пруссии (между Адлиг Швенкиттен и Дитрихсдорф) и выход из него 26 января 1945 года, за который Солженицын был представлен к Ордену Красной Звезды, описаны в: А. Солженицын. Адлиг Швенкиттен. Односуточная повесть. // Новый мир, 1993, № 3.. Был награждён орденами Отечественной войны и Красной Звезды, в ноябре 1943 года получил звание старшего лейтенанта, в июне 1944 года — капитана. На фронте вёл военные дневники, много писал, отправлял свои произведения московским литераторам для рецензии; в 1944 году получил благожелательный отзыв Б. А. Лавренёва. Арест и заключение thumb|Охранник обыскивает заключённого Солженицына. Инсценировка. Арест и приговор На фронте Солженицын продолжал интересоваться общественной жизнью, но стал критически относиться к Сталину (за «искажение ленинизма»); в переписке со старым другом (Николаем Виткевичем) ругательно высказывался о «Пахане», под которым угадывался Сталин, хранил в личных вещах составленную вместе с Виткевичем «резолюцию», в которой сравнивал сталинские порядки с крепостным правом и говорил о создании после войны «организации» для восстановления так называемых «ленинских» норм. Письма вызвали подозрение военной цензуры, и в феврале 1945 года Солженицын и Виткевич были арестованы. После ареста Солженицын был доставлен в Москву; 27 июля заочно приговорён Особым совещанием к 8 годам исправительно-трудовых лагерей (по статье 58, пункт 10, часть 2, и пункт 11 Уголовного Кодекса РСФСР). Заключение В августе направлен в лагерь в Новый Иерусалим, 9 сентября 1945 года переведён в лагерь в Москве, заключённые которого занимались строительством жилых домов на Калужской заставе (сейчас — площадь Гагарина). В июне 1946 года переведён в систему спецтюрем 4-го Спецотдела НКВД, в сентябре направлен в специнститут для заключённых («шарашку») при авиамоторном заводе в Рыбинске, через пять месяцев — на «шарашку» в Загорск, в июле 1947 года — в аналогичное заведение в Марфино (под Москвой). Там он работал по специальности — математиком. В Марфине Солженицын начал работу над повестью «Люби революцию». Позднее последние дни на Марфинской шарашке описаны Солженицыным в романе «В круге первом», где сам он выведен под именем Глеба Нержина, а его сокамерники Дмитрий Панин и Лев Копелев — Дмитрия Сологдина и Льва Рубина. В декабре 1948 года жена заочно развелась с Солженицыным. В мае 1950 года Солженицын из-за размолвки с начальством «шарашки» был этапирован в Бутырскую тюрьму, откуда в августе был направлен в Степлаг — особый лагерь в Экибастузе. Почти треть своего тюремно-лагерного срока — с августа 1950 по февраль 1953 года — Александр Исаевич отбыл на севере Казахстана. В лагере был на «общих» работах, некоторое время — бригадиром, участвовал в забастовке. Позднее лагерная жизнь получит литературное воплощение в рассказе «Один день Ивана Денисовича», а забастовка заключённых — в киносценарии «Знают истину танки». Зимой 1952 года у Солженицына обнаружили раковую опухоль, он был прооперирован в лагере. Освобождение и ссылка Освобождён 13 февраля 1953. В заключении Солженицын полностью разочаровался в марксизме, со временем поверил в Бога и склонился к православно-патриотическим идеям (полное отрицание коммунистической идеологии, роспуск СССР и создание славянского государства на территории России, Белоруссии и части Украины, установление в новом государстве авторитарного строя с постепенным переходом к демократии, направление ресурсов будущей России на духовное, нравственное и религиозное развитие народа, в первую очередь русских,белорусов,украинцев как братских народов. Уже в «шарашке» вернулся к писательству, в Экибастузе сочинял стихотворения, поэмы («Дороженька», «Прусские ночи») и пьесы в стихах («Пленники», «Пир победителей») и заучивал их наизусть. После освобождения Солженицын был отправлен в ссылку на поселение «навечно» (село Берлик Коктерекского района Джамбульской области, южный Казахстан)По наряду 9-го управления МГБ от 27 декабря 1952 № 9/2-41731.. Работал учителем математики и физики в 8-10 классах местной средней школы имени Кирова. К концу 1953 здоровье резко ухудшилось, обследование выявило раковую опухоль, в январе 1954 он был направлен в Ташкент на лечение, в марте выписан со значительным улучшением. Болезнь, лечение, исцеление и больничные впечатления легли в основу повести «Раковый корпус», которая была задумана весной 1955. В ссылке написал пьесу «Республика Труда» (о лагере), роман «В круге первом» (о своём пребывании на «шарашке») и очерк «Протеревши глаза („Горе от ума“ глазами зэка)». Реабилитация В июне 1956 решением Верховного Суда СССР Солженицын был освобождён без реабилитации «за отсутствием в его действиях состава преступления». В августе 1956 возвращается из ссылки в Центральную Россию. Живёт в деревне Мильцево (почтовое отделение Торфопродукт Курловского района Владимирской области), преподаёт математику в Мезиновской средней школе Гусь-Хрустального района. Тогда же встретился со своей бывшей женой, которая окончательно вернулась к нему в ноябре 1956 (повторно брак заключён 2 февраля 1957). 6 февраля 1957 решением Военной коллегии Верховного суда СССР Солженицын реабилитированСвидетельство о реабилитации № 4н-083/57.. С июля 1957 жил в Рязани, работал учителем астрономии средней школы № 2. Первые публикации В 1959 году Солженицын написал рассказ «Щ-854» о жизни простого заключённого из русских крестьян, в 1960 году — рассказы «Не стоит село без праведника» и «Правая кисть», первые «Крохотки», пьесу «Свет, который в тебе» («Свеча на ветру»)«Эта пьеса — самое неудачное из всего, что я написал» («Бодался телёнок с дубом. Очерки литературной жизни». YMCA-PRESS, Paris, 1975, с. 18). Пережил определённый кризис, видя невозможность опубликовать свои произведения. В 1961 году под впечатлением от выступления Александра Твардовского (редактора журнала «Новый мир») на XXII съезде КПСС, передал ему «Щ-854», предварительно изъяв из рассказа наиболее политически острые, заведомо не проходимые через советскую цензуру фрагменты. Твардовский оценил рассказ чрезвычайно высоко, пригласил автора в Москву и стал добиваться публикации произведения. Н. С. Хрущёв преодолел сопротивление членов Политбюро и разрешил публикацию рассказа. Рассказ под названием «Один день Ивана Денисовича» был напечатан в журнале «Новый мир» № 11, 1962, сразу же переиздан и переведён на иностранные языки. 30 декабря 1962 года Солженицын был принят в Союз писателей СССР. Вскоре после этого в журнале «Новый мир» (№ 1, 1963) были напечатаны «Не стоит село без праведника» (под названием «Матрёнин двор») и «Случай на станции Кочетовка» (под названием «Случай на станции Кречетовка»Название станции случайным образом совпало с фамилией тогдашнего главного редактора журнала «Октябрь» Кочетова, с которым «Новый мир» вёл принципиальные литературные и мировоззренческие споры. Чтобы не усугублять раздражение Кочетова, название станции решено было изменить на нейтральное.). Первые публикации вызвали огромное количество откликов писателей, общественных деятелей, критиков и читателей. Письма читателей — бывших заключённых (в ответ на «Ивана Денисовича») положили начало «Архипелагу ГУЛАГ». Рассказы Солженицына резко выделялись на фоне произведений того времени своими художественными достоинствами и гражданской смелостью. Это подчёркивали в то время многие, в том числе писатели и поэты. Так, Варлам Шаламов в письме Солженицыну в ноябре 1962 года писал: Повесть — как стихи,— в ней всё совершенно, всё целесообразно. Каждая строка, каждая сцена, каждая характеристика настолько лаконична, умна, тонка и глубока, что я думаю, что «Новый мир» с самого начала своего существования ничего столь цельного, столь сильного не печатал . Летом 1963 года создал очередную, пятую по счёту, усечённую «под цензуру» редакцию романа «В круге первом», предназначавшуюся для печати (из 87 глав). Четыре главы из романа отобраны автором и предложены Новому миру «''…для пробы, под видом „Отрывка“…''». Рассказ «Для пользы дела» опубликован в журнале «Новый мир» № 7 за 1963. 28 декабря 1963 редакция журнала «Новый мир» и Центральный государственный архив литературы и искусства выдвинули «Один день Ивана Денисовича» на соискание Ленинской премии за 1964 год (в результате голосования Комитета по премиям предложение было отклоненоПремия по литературе за 1964 была присуждена Олесю Гончару за роман «Тронка» и Василию Михайловичу Пескову за книгу «Шаги по росе».). В 1964 впервые отдал своё произведение в самиздат — цикл «стихов в прозе» под общим названием «Крохотки». Летом 1964 пятая редакция «В круге первом» была обсуждена и принята к напечатанию в 1965 «Новым миром»Попытка публикации не удалась.. Твардовский знакомится с рукописью романа «Раковый корпус» и даже предлагает его для прочтения Хрущёву (вновь — через его помощника Лебедева). Имел встречу с Варламом Шаламовым, ранее благожелательно отозвавшимся об «Иване Денисовиче», и предложил ему совместно работать над «Архипелагом». Осенью 1964 пьеса «Свеча на ветру» была принята к постановке в Театре имени Ленинского комсомола в Москве. «Крохотки» через самиздат проникали за границу и под названием «Этюды и крохотные рассказы» напечатаны в октябре 1964 во Франкфурте в журнале «Грани» (№ 56) — это первая публикация в зарубежной русской прессе произведения Солженицына, отвергнутого в СССР. В 1965 году с Борисом Можаевым ездил в Тамбовскую область для сбора материалов о крестьянском восстании (в поездке определяется название романа-эпопеи о русской революции — «Красное колесо»), начинает первую и пятую части «Архипелага» (в Солотче Рязанской области и на хуторе Копли-Мярди близ Тарту), заканчивает работу над рассказами «Как жаль» и «Захар-Калита», публикует в «Литературной газете» (споря с академиком В. В. Виноградовым) статью «Не обычай дёгтем щи белить, на то сметана»«Литературная газета», 4 ноября 1965 — единственная газетная публикация Солженицына в СССР. в защиту русской речи: Ещё не упущено изгнать то, что есть публицистический жаргон, а не русская речь. Ещё не поздно выправить склад нашей письменной (авторской) речи, так, чтоб вернуть ей разговорную народную лёгкость и свободу. 11 сентября КГБ проводит обыск на квартире друга Солженицына В. Л. Теуша, у которого Солженицын хранил часть своего архива. Изъяты рукописи стихов, «В круге первом», «Крохоток», пьес «Республика труда» и «Пир победителей». ЦК КПСС издал закрытым тиражом и распространил среди номенклатуры, «''для уличения автора''», «Пир победителей» и пятую редакцию «В круге первом». Солженицын пишет жалобы на незаконное изъятие рукописей министру культуры СССР Демичеву, секретарям ЦК КПСС Брежневу, Суслову и Андропову, передаёт рукопись «Круга-87» на хранение в Центральный государственный архив литературы и искусства. Четыре рассказа предложены редакциям «Огонька», «Октября», «Литературной России», «Москвы» — отвергнуты везде. Газета «Известия» набрала рассказ «Захар-Калита» — готовый набор рассыпан, «Захар-Калита» передан в газету «Правда» — отказ Н. А. Абалкина, заведующего отделом литературы и искусства. В то же время в США вышел сборник «А. Солженицын. Избранное»Чикаго, Russian Language Specialties (Russian Study Series, # 54): «Один день…», «Кочетовка» и «Матрёнин двор»; в ФРГ в издательстве «Посев» — сборник рассказов на немецком языке«Solshenizyn Alexander. …Den Oka-Fluss entiang. Funfzehn Kurzgeschijhten und eine Erzahlung», в переводе Мари Хольбек. Диссидентство Уже к марту 1963 Солженицын утратил расположение Хрущёва (неприсуждение Ленинской премии, отказ печатать роман «В круге первом»). После прихода к власти Брежнева Солженицын практически потерял возможность легально печататься и выступать. В сентябре 1965 КГБ конфисковал архив Солженицына с его наиболее антисоветскими произведениями, что усугубило положение писателя. Пользуясь определённым бездействием власти, в 1966 году начал активную общественную деятельность (встречи, выступления, интервью иностранным журналистам). Тогда же стал распространять в самиздате свои романы «В круге первом» и «Раковый корпус». В феврале 1967 года тайно закончил художественное исследование «Архипелаг ГУЛАГ». В мае 1967 года разослал «Письмо съезду» Союза писателей СССР, получившее широкую известность среди советской интеллигенции и на Западе. После «Письма» власти стали воспринимать Солженицына серьёзно. В 1968 году, когда в США и Западной Европе были опубликованы романы «В круге первом» и «Раковый корпус», принесшие писателю популярность, советская пресса начала пропагандистскую кампанию против автора. В 1969 году Солженицын был выдвинут на Нобелевскую премию по литературе. Премия была присуждена не ему, но вскоре после этого он был исключён из Союза писателей СССР. После исключения Солженицын стал открыто заявлять о своих православно-патриотических убеждениях и резко критиковать власть. В 1970 Солженицын снова выдвинут на Нобелевскую премию по литературе, и на этот раз премия была ему присуждена. Писатель подчёркивал политический аспект присуждения премии, хотя Нобелевский комитет это отрицал. В советских СМИ была организована мощная пропагандистская кампания против Солженицына, вплоть до публикации в советской прессе «открытого письма Солженицыну» таких «прогрессивных деятелей культуры» как Дин РидДин Рид: Открытое письмо Александру Солженицыну Опубликовано в ж-ле «Огонек» № 5(2274), 1971 г.; «Литературная газета» № 5, 1971 г.. Советские власти предлагали Солженицыну уехать из страны, но он отказался. Ещё в августе 1968 года познакомился с Натальей Светловой, у них завязался роман. Солженицын стал добиваться развода с первой женой. С большими трудностями развод был получен 22 июля 1972. Вскоре Солженицыну удалось зарегистрировать брак со Светловой, несмотря на противодействие властей (брак давал ему возможность прописаться в Москве). 11 июня 1971 в Париже вышел роман Солженицына «Август Четырнадцатого», в котором ярко выражены православно-патриотические взгляды автора. В 1972 им написано «Великопостное письмо» Патриарху Пимену (1972) о проблемах Церкви, в поддержку выступления архиепископа Калужского Ермогена (Голубева). В 1972—1973 годы работал над эпопеей «Красное Колесо», активной диссидентской деятельности не вёл. В августе-сентябре 1973 отношения между властью и диссидентами обострились, что затронуло и Солженицына. 23 августа 1973 года дал большое интервью иностранным корреспондентам. В тот же день КГБ задержал одну из помощниц писателя Елизавету Воронянскую. В ходе допроса она выдала местонахождение одного экземпляра рукописи «Архипелага ГУЛАГ» и, вернувшись домой, повесилась. 5 сентября Солженицын узнал о случившемся и распорядился начать печатание «Архипелага» на Западе (в эмигрантском издательстве YMCA-Press). Тогда же он отправил руководству СССР «Письмо вождям Советского Союза», в котором призвал отказаться от коммунистической идеологии и сделать шаги по превращению СССР в русское национальное государство. С конца августа в западной прессе публиковалось большое количество статей в защиту диссидентов и, в частности, Солженицына. В СССР была развёрнута мощная пропагандистская кампания против диссидентов. 24 сентября КГБ через бывшую жену Солженицына предложил писателю официальное опубликование повести «Раковый корпус» в СССР в обмен на отказ от публикации «Архипелага ГУЛАГа» за границей. (В позднейших воспоминаниях Наталья Решетовская отрицает роль КГБ и утверждает, что пыталась добиться соглашения между властями и Солженицыным по своей личной инициативе.) Однако Солженицын, сказав, что не возражает против печатания «Ракового корпуса» в СССР, не выразил и желания связывать себя негласной договоренностью с властями. (Различные описания связанных с этим событий находятся в книге Солженицына «Бодался теленок с дубом» и в воспоминаниях Н. Решетовской «АПН — я — Солженицын», опубликованных после смерти Решетовской.) В последних числах декабря 1973 года было объявлено о выходе в свет первого тома «Архипелага ГУЛАГа». В советских средствах массовой информации началась массированная кампания очернения Солженицына как предателя родины с ярлыком «литературного власовца». Упор делался не на реальное содержание «Архипелага ГУЛАГа» (художественное исследование советской лагерно-тюремной системы 1918—1956), которое вообще не обсуждалось, а на имевшую место солидаризацию Солженицына с «изменниками родины во время войны, полицаями и власовцами». В СССР, в годы застоя, «Август Четырнадцатого» и «Архипелаг ГУЛАГ» (как и первые романы) распространялись в самиздате. Изгнание 7 января 1974 года выход «Архипелага ГУЛАГ» и меры «пресечения антисоветской деятельности» Солженицына были обсуждены на заседании Политбюро . Вопрос был вынесен на ЦК КПСС, за высылку высказались Ю. В. Андропов и другие; за арест и ссылку — Косыгин, Брежнев, Подгорный, Шелепин, Громыко и другие. Возобладало мнение Андропова. 12 февраля Солженицын был арестован, обвинён в измене Родине и лишён советского гражданстваУказ Президиума Верховного Совета СССР от 12 февраля 1974 года «О лишении гражданства СССР и выдворении за пределы СССР Солженицына А. И.». 13 февраля он был выслан из СССР (доставлен в ФРГ на самолёте). 29 марта СССР покинула семья Солженицына. Архив и военные награды писателя помог тайно вывезти за рубеж помощник военного атташе США Вильям Одом. Вскоре после высылки Солженицын совершил короткое путешествие по Северной Европе, в результате принял решение временно поселиться в Цюрихе, Швейцария. 3 марта 1974 года в Париже было опубликовано «Письмо вождям Советского Союза»; ведущие западные издания и многие демократически настроенные диссиденты в СССР, включая А. Д. Сахарова, оценили «Письмо» как антидемократическое, националистическое и содержащее «опасные заблуждения»; отношения Солженицына с западной прессой продолжали ухудшаться. Летом 1974 года на гонорары от «Архипелага ГУЛАГ», создал «Русский общественный Фонд помощи преследуемым и их семьям» для помощи политическим заключённым в СССР (посылки и денежные переводы в места заключения, легальная и нелегальная материальная помощь семьям заключённых). В 1974—1975 годах в Цюрихе собирал материалы о жизни Ленина в эмиграции (для эпопеи «Красное Колесо»), окончил и издал мемуары «Бодался телёнок с дубом». В апреле 1975 года совершил вместе с семьёй путешествие по Западной Европе, затем направился в Канаду и США. В июне-июле 1975 года Солженицын посетил Вашингтон и Нью-Йорк, выступил с речами на съезде профсоюзов и в Конгрессе США. В своих выступлениях Солженицын резко критиковал коммунистический режим и идеологию, призывал США отказаться от сотрудничества с СССР и политики разрядки; в то время писатель ещё продолжал воспринимать Запад как союзника в освобождении России от «коммунистического тоталитаризма». В августе 1975 года вернулся в Цюрих и продолжил работу над эпопеей «Красное колесо». В феврале 1976 года совершил поездку по Великобритании и Франции, к этому времени в его выступлениях стали заметны антизападные мотивы. В марте 1976 года писатель посетил Испанию. В нашумевшем выступлении по испанскому телевидению он одобрительно высказался о недавнем режиме Франко и предостерёг Испанию от «слишком быстрого продвижения к демократии». В западной прессе усилилась критика Солженицына, ведущие европейские и американские политики заявляли о несогласии с его взглядами. Идейные разногласия Солженицына с эмиграцией «третьей волны» и западными активистами холодной войны освещены в его мемуарах «Угодило зёрнышко промеж двух жерновов». В апреле 1976 года с семьёй переехал в США и поселился в городке Кавендиш (штат Вермонт). После приезда писатель вернулся к работе над «Красным Колесом», для чего провёл два месяца в русском эмигрантском архиве в Институте Гувера. С представителями прессы и общественности общался редко, из-за чего прослыл «вермонтским затворником».http://www.pravda.ru/news/culture/206854-1/. Снова в России С приходом перестройки официальное отношение в СССР к творчеству и деятельности Солженицына стало меняться, были опубликованы многие его произведения.В журнале Новый мир 18 сентября 1990 года одновременно в «Литературной газете»Тираж «ЛГ» в то время составлял 4 млн 450 тыс. экземпляров. Статья была свёрстана на 4 страницах газеты в виде 16-страничной брошюры. и «Комсомольской правде» была опубликована статья Солженицына о путях возрождения страны, о разумных, на его взгляд, основах построения жизни народа и государства — «Как нам обустроить Россию? Посильные соображения». Статья развивала давние мысли Солженицына, высказанные им ранее в «Письме вождям Советского Союза», статье «Раскаяние и самоограничение как категории национальной жизни», других прозаических и публицистических работах. Авторский гонорар за эту статью Солженицын перечислил в пользу жертв аварии на Чернобыльской АЭС . Статья вызвала огромное количество откликов. В 1990 году Солженицын был восстановлен в советском гражданстве. За книгу «Архипелаг ГУЛАГ» в 1990 году была присуждена Государственная премия. Согласно рассказу В. Костикова, во время первого официального визита Ельцина в США в 1992 году, сразу по приезде в Вашингтон Борис Николаевич позвонил из гостиницы Солженицыну и имел с ним «длинный» разговор, в частности, о Курильских островах. «Мнение писателя оказалось неожиданным и для многих шокирующим: „Я изучил всю историю островов с XII века. Не наши это, Борис Николаевич, острова. Нужно отдать. Но дорого…“»Без Солженицына «Аргументы и факты» № 32, 6 августа 2008 г. Вместе с семьёй вернулся на родину 27 мая 1994 года, прилетев из США во Владивосток, проехав на поезде через всю страну и закончив путешествие в столице. Выступил в Государственной думе РФ. В середине 1990-хhttp://www.1tv.ru/owa/win/ort6_main.print_version?p_news_title_id=79048 личным распоряжением президента Бориса Ельцина ему была подарена государственная дачаhttp://wikimapia.org/#lat=55.7835599&lon=37.4002719&z=17&l=1&m=a&v=2 «Сосновка-2» в Троице-Лыкове. Солженицыны спроектировали и построили там двухэтажный кирпичный дом с большим холлом, застеклённой галереей, гостиной с камином, концертным роялем и библиотекой, где висят портреты Столыпина и Колчака. В 1997 году был избран действительным членом Российской Академии наук. В 1998 году был награждён орденом Святого Андрея Первозванного, однако от награды отказался: «От верховной власти, довёдшей Россию до нынешнего гибельного состояния, я принять награду не могу».Екатерина Деготь. Солженицын не принял награды. — Коммерсант-daily, 15.12.1998. — № 233 Награждён Большой золотой медалью имени М. В. Ломоносова (1998). В апреле 2006 года, отвечая на вопросы газеты «Московские новости»http://www.yavlinsky.ru/theme_of_day/index.phtml?id=2860, А. И. Солженицын заявил: «НАТО методически и настойчиво развивает свой военный аппарат — на Восток Европы и в континентальный охват России с Юга. Тут и открытая материальная и идеологическая поддержка „цветных“ революций, и парадоксальное внедрение Северо-атлантических интересов в Центральную Азию. Всё это не оставляет сомнений, что готовится полное окружение России, а затем потеря ею суверенитета.»http://www.evreyskaya.de/archive/artikel_238.html Награждён Государственной премией Российской Федерации за выдающиеся достижения в области гуманитарной деятельности (2006). thumb|| 12 июня 2007 года президент Владимир Путин посетил Солженицынаhttp://www.rian.ru/society/20070612/67097422.html и поздравил его с присуждением Государственной премии.http://www.rg.ru/2007/06/07/ukaz-doc.html Сам писатель вскоре после возвращения в страну учредил литературную премию своего имени для награждения писателей, «чьё творчество обладает высокими художественными достоинствами, способствует самопознанию России, вносит значительный вклад в сохранение и бережное развитие традиций отечественной литературы». Последние годы жизни провёл в Москве и на подмосковной даче. Незадолго до смерти болел, но продолжал заниматься творческой деятельностью. Вместе с женой Натальей Дмитриевной — президентом Фонда Александра Солженицына — работал над подготовкой и изданием своего самого полного, 30-томного собрания сочинений. После перенесённой им тяжёлой операции у него действовала только правая рука. В «Круге первом» спор Сологдина и Рубина, кроме рассуждений о законах диалектики, — сильно политизирован. Нержин, пребывая в состоянии общего осторожного скепсиса, не должен был вмешиваться. Он, очевидно, тянется рассмотреть какую-то более общую, кардинальную проблему, объёмней, чем только коммунистическая. Тогда — и сам автор вместе с Нержиным ещё не видел её. А она проступила как одно из крупнейших мировых умственных явлений. С тех пор, с годами, мне уже пришлось не раз высказываться о ней: это — крушение в XX веке основ философии Просвещения и секулярного антропоцентризма. (Мировые последствия этого крушения ещё и сейчас проявились не полностью.) Цит. по: Интервью Даниэлю Кельману для журнала «Cicero» в 2006 году Кончина и погребение thumb|300px|right|Президент России Д. А. Медведев у могилы А. И. Солженицына. 6 августа 2008 года Последнюю исповедь Солженицына принял протоиерей Николай Чернышов, клирик храма Святителя Николая в Клёниках Последняя исповедь Солженицына. К 40-му дню по кончине.. Александр Солженицын скончался 3 августа 2008 года на 90-м году жизни, в своем доме в Троице-Лыкове. Смерть наступила в 23:45 по московскому времени от острой сердечной недостаточности . 5 августа в здании Российской академии наук, действительным членом которой являлся А. И. Солженицын, состоялись гражданская панихида и прощание с покойным. На этой траурной церемонии присутствовали бывший Президент СССР М. С. Горбачёв, бывший Президент России, Председатель Правительства РФ В. В. Путин, президент РАН Ю. С. Осипов, ректор МГУ В. А. Садовничий, бывший Председатель Правительства РФ академик Е. М. Примаков, деятели российской культуры и несколько тысяч граждан . Заупокойную литургию и отпевание 6 августа 2008 года в Большом соборе московского Донского монастыря совершил архиепископ Орехово-Зуевский Алексий (Фролов), викарий Московской епархии . В тот же день прах Александра Солженицына был предан земле в некрополе Донского монастыря за алтарём храма Иоанна Лествичника, рядом с могилой историка Василия Ключевского . Президент России Д. А. Медведев возвратился в Москву из краткого отпуска, чтобы присутствовать на заупокойной службе . Семья, дети * Жёны: ** Наталья Алексеевна Решетовская (1914—2003Умерла Наталья Решетовская «Эхо Москвы»Умерла Наталья Решетовская - первая жена Солженицына «КП», 30 мая 2003.; в браке с Солженицыным с 27 апреля 1940 года до (формально) 1972 годаПервая жена Солженицына Наталья Решетовская: «Увы, я до сих пор его люблю…» «Аргументы и факты», 14 февраля 2002.), автор книги «Александр Солженицын и читающая Россия. Светлой памяти Александра Трифоновича Твардовского». (М., Советская Россия, 1990). ** Наталья Солженицына (Светлова) (с 20 апреля 1973 годаЗАПИСКИ МВД СССР И ОТДЕЛОВ ЦК КПСС О ПРОПИСКЕ А. СОЛЖЕНИЦЫНА В МОСКВЕ. 25 апреля 1973) * Сыновья от второго брака: Ермолай, Игнат, Степан * Внуки: Творчество Творчество Солженицына отличает постановка масштабных эпических задач, демонстрация исторических событий глазами нескольких персонажей разного социального уровня, находящихся по разные стороны баррикад. Для его стиля характерны библейские аллюзии, ассоциации с классическим эпосом (Данте, Гёте), символичность композиции, не всегда выражена авторская позиция (подаётся столкновение разных точек зрения). Отличительной особенностью его произведений является документальность; большинство персонажей имеет реальных прототипов, лично знакомых писателю. «Жизнь для него более символична и многосмысленна, нежели литературный вымысел»А. М. Ранчин. Солженицын (энциклопедия «Кругосвет»). В романе «Красное колесо» характерно активное привлечение чисто документального жанра (репортажа, стенограммы), использование приёмов модернистской поэтики (сам Солженицын признавал влияние на него Дос Пассоса); в общей художественной философии заметно воздействие Льва Толстого . Для Солженицына, как в художественной прозе, так и в эссеистике, характерно внимание к богатствам русского языка, использование редких слов из словаря Даля (анализом которого он начал заниматься в молодости), русских писателей и повседневного опыта, замена ими слов иностранных; эта работа увенчалась отдельно изданным «Русским словарём языкового расширения». Рассказы и повести * Один день Ивана Денисовича * Матрёнин двор Романы * Архипелаг ГУЛАГ * Раковый корпус * В круге первом * Красное колесо Воспоминания, эссе, публицистика * Бодался телёнок с дубом * Россия в обвале * Жить не по лжи (эссе) * Двести лет вместе М., Русский путь, 2001 (Исследования новейшей русской истории) ISBN 5-85887-151-8 (в 2-х тт.) * Как нам обустроить Россию (статья) Другое * Русский словарь языкового расширения Оценки творчества и деятельности Корней Иванович Чуковский назвал во внутренней рецензии «Ивана Денисовича» «литературным чудом»: «С этим рассказом в литературу вошёл очень сильный, оригинальный и зрелый писатель»К. И. Чуковский. Дневник 1930—1969. М., 1995, с. 501; «чудесное изображение лагерной жизни при Сталине»Там же, с. 310, Анна Андреевна Ахматова отозвалась о «'Матрёнином дворе'» так: — Да… Удивительная вещь… Удивительно, как могли напечатать… Это пострашнее «Ивана Денисовича»… Там можно всё на культ личности спихнуть, а тут… Ведь это у него не Матрёна, а вся русская деревня под паровоз попала и вдребезги… Мелочи тоже удивительные… Помните — чёрные брови старика, как два моста друг другу навстречу?.. Вы заметили: у него скамьи и табуретки бывают то живые, то мёртвые… А тараканы под обоями шуршат? Запомнили? Как далекий шум океана! и обои ходят волнами… А какая замечательная страница, когда он вдруг видит Матрёну молодой… И всю деревню видит молодою, то есть такою, какая она была до всеобщего разорения…Цит. по: Лидия Чуковская. Записки об Анне Ахматовой. Правозащитник Глеб Якунин: «Он был великим писателем — высокого уровня не только с художественной точки зрения. Он написал поразительный роман „Архипелаг ГУЛАГ“, который сыграл уникальную роль не только в России — на нём воспиталось молодое поколение, да и я тоже, хотя я был постарше. И на Западе „Архипелаг“ произвёл грандиозное впечатление, потому что до тех пор какая-то вера в существование коммунистической утопии даже у консервативных политиков Запада, да и у широких масс существовала. Солженицын сумел „Архипелагом ГУЛАГом“ перевернуть сердца людей и открыть подлинный образ чудовищного режима»Портал «Кредо» Биографу Солженицына Людмиле Сараскиной принадлежит такая общая характеристика её героя: «Он много раз подчеркивал: „Я не диссидент“. Он писатель — и никем иным никогда себя не чувствовал… никакую партию он бы не возглавил, никакого поста не принял, хотя его ждали и звали. Но Солженицын, как это ни странно, силён, когда он один в поле воин. Он это доказал многократно»Людмила Сараскина. Жизнь с вложенной целью. Литературный критик Лев Аннинский: …на месте писателя обозначился… мало сказать — историк, а ещё и пророк, а ещё и политический практик: пущено было сочинение, как таран, в тоталитарное государство. А раз так, то и ответственность другая. Толстой пронзил Россию «Кавказским пленником», но он не отвечал за исход Кавказской войны. Автор «Гулага», по общему мнению, чуть не единолично сваливший Систему, должен был отвечать. За развал великого государства. За распад Союза. За разгул страстей, до того довёдший. А как отвечать, когда сам в ужас пришёл от этого развала, да и от западной демократии, по лекалам которой всё это кроилось. Давать советы? Давал — элементарные по сути и малоисполнимые в практике безумного века: жить не по лжи, обустраивать страну снизу, менять геополитический вектор с юго-запада на северо-восток и притом сберегать народ, внушая ему самоограничение. Страна вежливо слушала пророка — и изгнанного, и вернувшегося, встреченного с восторгом, но не могла страна изжить тот неизбывный душевный «разгул», после которого приходится обустраивать руины заново. Валентин Распутин: Это была поистине могучая фигура. И в литературе, и в общественной жизни это была одна из самых могучих фигур за всю историю России. Сейчас, когда его не стало, это понимается в особенности. Один человек бросил вызов огромной системе — и победил. Ни у кого, будь то самые знаменитые личности в искусстве, науке и политике, не было столь огромной прижизненной славы, популярности, как у Александра Исаевича. В эти дни должен скорбно ахнуть весь мир — не стало великого нравственника, справедливца, таланта. Критические оценки В 1967 году писатель Михаил Шолохов написал в Союз советских писателей о Солженицыне: Прочитал Солженицына «Пир победителей» и «В круге первом». Поражает — если так можно сказать — какое-то болезненное бесстыдство автора, указывающего со злостью и остервенением на все ошибки, все промахи, допущенные партией и Советской властью <…> Что касается формы пьесы, то она беспомощна и неумна <…> У меня сложилось впечатление о Солженицыне (в частности, после письма его съезду писателей в мае этого года), что он — душевнобольной человек, страдающий манией величия. Что он, Солженицын, отсидев некогда, не выдержал тяжелого испытания и свихнулся. Я не психиатр, и не моё дело определять степень поражённости психики Солженицына. Но если это так, — человеку нельзя доверять перо: злобный сумасшедший, потерявший контроль над разумом, помешавшийся: на трагических событиях 31-го года и последующих лет, принесёт огромную опасность всем читателям, и молодым особенно. Если же Солженицын психически нормальный, то тогда он по существу открытый и злобный антисоветский человек. И в том и в другом случае Солженицыну не место в рядах ССП. Я безоговорочно за то, чтобы Солженицына из Союза советских писателей исключить. Это моё мнениеhttp://sch1262.ru/sholohov/viata.html. В декабре 1970 года просоветски настроенный американский певец Дин Рид пишет открытое письмо А. Солженицыну – ответ на рецензию западногерманского журнала «Штерн» на роман «Август четырнадцатого», и передаёт его в советское посольство в Италии. В письме Дин Рид выступает в защиту СССР, осуждает автора романа за его безоглядный антисоветизм, и подвергает критике как политику властей США так и западный образ жизни. Начиная с 1976 года Франк Арнау и Томаш Ржезач обвиняли Солженицына в лагерном стукачестве, ссылаясь на копию автографа так называемого «доноса Ветрова» от января 1952 годаВоенно-исторический журнал, № 12, 1990 — перевод материала из журнала «Нойе Политик», 1978, № 2. Солженицын отверг эти обвинения и представил прессе образцы своего почерка для сравнения с письмами, распространяемыми на Западе под его «авторством». В свою очередь — Арнау и Ржезач обвинялись в контактах с Штази и КГБ, Пятое управление которого в рамках операции «Паук» пыталось дискредитировать СолженицынаА. Лемыш, Кто написал донос Солженицына? Операция «Паук». Исследователи Би-Би-Си указывают на то, что Солженицына использовали в запугивании американцев русской угрозой; так известны его высказывания: «мировое зло, ненавистное к человечеству, и оно полно решимости уничтожить ваш строй»[http://www.moviesfoundonline.com/power_of_nightmares.php «The Power of Nightmares: The Rise of the Politics of Fear» цитирует американский фильм The Priece of Peace and Freedom. Commite of the Present Danger, 1978.] и «Мы просим вас прийти и вмешаться»Aleksandr I. Solzhenitsyn. Words of Warning to the Western World (Слова предупреждения западному миру). Его исследование истории взаимоотношений еврейского и русского народов в книге «Двести лет вместе» вызвало критику со стороны ряда публицистов — Марка Дейчаhttp://www.newcanada.com/211/211-08-solzhenitzin.htm и Валерия Каждая, историков — Йоханана Петровского-Штернаhttp://magazines.russ.ru/nz/2001/4/shtern.html и Леонида КацисаЕврейская энциклопедия - орган антисемитской мысли?!; писателей — Григория Бакланова и Владимира Войновича: «''Книга Солженицына „Двести лет вместе“ — длинная, скучная и лживая''».Владимир Войнович: «Солженицын недостаточно умный человек» — из интервью Владимира Нузова в «Русский базар» 02-03-2004, а также русской патриотической прессы. В частности, Йоханан Петровский-Штерн написал: солженицынская книга, вопреки постулатам автора, - не средняя линия в понимании истории евреев России, а самая что ни на есть антиеврейская, да еще приправленная псевдонравственными сентенциями и обставленная псевдоакадемическими атрибутами. Но ссылки, цитаты и авторитетные имена вряд ли способны затушевать крупный план солженицынского полотна. Хочет того Солженицын или нет, но его книга закрепляет все самые лживые, дурные, безосновательные, предрассудочные и, увы, ультраконсервативные представления о евреях, сложившиеся в традиции русской мысли. В 1974 году Андрей Сахаров писал о взглядах СолженицынаО письме Александра Солженицына «Вождям Советского Союза»: …Солженицын пишет, что, может быть, наша страна не дозрела до демократического строя и что авторитарный строй в условиях законности и православия был не так уж плох, раз Россия сохранила при этом строе свое национальное здоровье вплоть до XX века. Эти высказывания Солженицына чужды мне. Я считаю единственным благоприятным для любой страны демократический путь развития. Существующий в России веками рабский, холопский дух, сочетающийся с презрением к иноземцам, инородцам и иноверцам, я считаю величайшей бедой, а не национальным здоровьем. Лишь в демократических условиях может выработаться народный характер, способный к разумному существованию во все усложняющемся мире. Конечно, тут существует нечто вроде порочного круга, который не может быть преодолен за короткое время, но я не вижу, почему в нашей стране это невозможно в принципе. В прошлом России было немало прекрасных демократических свершений, начиная с реформ Александра II. Я не признаю поэтому также аргументацию тех людей с Запада, которые считают неудачу социализма в России результатом её специфики, отсутствием демократических традиций… …Солженицын, как я считаю, переоценивает роль идеологического фактора в современном советском обществе. Отсюда его вера в то, что замена марксизма на здоровую идеологию, в качестве которой ему рисуется, по-видимому, православие, спасет русский народ. Эта уверенность лежит в основе всей его концепции. Но я убежден, что в действительности националистическая и изоляционистская направленность мыслей Солженицына, свойственный ему религиозно-патриархальный романтизм приводят его к очень существенным ошибкам, делают его предложения утопичными и потенциально опасными. Солженицын не только риторически, но и реально обращается в своем письме к руководителям страны, рассчитывая найти у них хотя бы частичное понимание. Против такого желания трудно спорить. Но есть ли в его предложениях что-либо, что одновременно является новым для руководителей страны и в то же время приемлемым для них? Великорусский национализм, энтузиазм в освоении целины — ведь все это уже использовалось и используется. Призыв к патриотизму — это уж совсем из арсенала официозной пропаганды. Он невольно сопоставляется и с пресловутым военно-патриотическим воспитанием, и с борьбой против «низкопоклонства» в недавнем прошлом. Сталин во время войны и до самой смерти широко допускал «прирученное» православие. Все эти параллели с предложениями Солженицына не только поразительны, они должны настораживать. Могут сказать, что национализм Солженицына не агрессивен, что он носит мягкий оборонительный характер и преследует цели спасения и восстановления одной из наиболее многострадальных наций. Из истории, однако, известно, что «идеологи» всегда были мягче идущих за ними практических политиков. В значительной части русского народа и части руководителей страны существуют настроения великорусского национализма, сочетающиеся с боязнью попасть в зависимость от Запада и с боязнью демократических преобразований. Попав на подобную благодатную почву, ошибки Солженицына могут стать опасными. Я счел необходимым выступить с этой статьей главным образом из-за несогласия со многими положениями Солженицына. Но, с другой стороны, я хотел бы ещё раз подчеркнуть, что в целом опубликование письма Солженицына — важное общественное явление, ещё один факт свободной дискуссии по принципиальным проблемам. Солженицын, несмотря на то, что некоторые черты его миросозерцания представляются мне ошибочными, является гигантом борьбы за человеческое достоинство в современном трагическом мире. Диссидент Григорий Померанц писал о взглядах Солженицынаhttp://old.russ.ru/antolog/vek/1990/11/spor.htm: То, что меня сталкивает с Александром Исаевичем, нельзя свести к недоразумениям, к непониманию друг друга. Скорее это разное понимание зла, сосредоточенность на разных сторонах зла. Александра Исаевича увлекает задача борьбы с возмужавшим, окрепшим злом. Я смотрю на такое зло глазами Лао-цзы: твердое, крепкое - завтра будет мертвым. Мне страшно другое: младенчество зла, первый поворот добра к злу, первые его робкие, прелестно нетвердые шажки... ...Человек, живущий за глухой стеной, может рассматривать её как абсолютное зло и разрушение её - как безусловное торжество добра. Примерно так Солженицын смотрит на коммунизм: "Вот концентрируется Мировое Зло огромной ненависти и силы. Оно растекается по земле, и надо стать против него" (Речь в Вашингтоне 30 июня 1975 года)... ...Победа Франко в 1939 году была победой мирового фашизма, т.е. одной из разновидностей зла, остервенения. И вот здесь для меня возникает вопрос, который, вероятно, покажется Александру Исаевичу нелепым: если возможна эволюция от раннего, агрессивного франкизма к сравнительно мягкой "бархатной" диктатуре позднего Фрако, то (кто знает!) возможен и бархатный коммунизм? Тут в меня летят мысленные груды тухлых яиц. Очень многие неофиты православия выходят из себя, как только речь заходит о чешской весне. Им как-то лично, небескорыстно хочется, чтобы она необходимо увяла. Видимо, марксизм или коммунизм столь грубо отождествляется с антихристом, что всякая мысль об эволюции коммунистического режима к лучшему рассматривается как недопустимый скандал. Между тем. Римская империя (вавилонская блудница Апокалипсиса) не развалилась от того, что люди прочли Евангелие, а слилась с христианством (или, по крайней мере, с христианской церковью). С точки зрения "Письма вождям", сосуществование православия с некоторыми политическими традициями большевизма (в данном случае признаваемыми русскими) вполне возможно. Но если мыслим православный большевизм (сапоги всмятку), то, может быть, где-нибудь при другом климате, мыслим и либеральный коммунизм? Согласен, опять сапоги всмятку, или вкрутую, чушь. чепуха. Но мало ли какая чепуха бывает на свете! Я не знаю, возможно ли это, но мне бы это понравилось... ... Где-то в большом, сложном, запутанном мире коммунисты так же вдохновляются борьбой со злом, как антикоммунисты. И антикоммунисты так же стервенеют, так же сатанеют от своего антикоммунизма, как коммунисты - от своего антиимпериализма, антифашизма и т.п. И нельзя преодолеть зло, не избавившись от всех "анти", от захлеба борьбы. Писатель Варлам Шаламов, автор «Колымских рассказов» писал о СолженицынеВарлам Шаламов О Солженицыне (из записных книжек): Деятельность Солженицына — это деятельность дельца, направленная узко на личные успехи со всеми провокационными аксессуарами подобной деятельности… Солженицын — писатель масштаба Писаржевского, уровень направления таланта примерно один. Бывший друг Солженицына по заключению в «шарашке», литературовед и правозащитник Лев Копелев писал Солженицыну в 1985 годуЛев Копелев «Письмо Солженицыну»: Пока ты был в Москве, твой миф, созданный естественно, всем ходом событий предшествующих лет, объединял и оплодотворял силы духовного сопротивления в стране и вдохновлял всех зарубежных противников сталинщины. Но, оказавшись на Западе, ты стал силой разъединяющей. Ты сам теперь создаешь свой миф, а искусственные, самодельные мифы бесплодны. Ты оказался не объединителем, как надеялись мы, а главой одной секты фанатично преданных приверженцев или расчетливо услужливых раболепных порученцев. Ты постоянно жалуешься на непонимание, на преследования. Но сам зло и спесиво напускаешься на Шрагина, на Тарковского, на Эткинда, на Синявского, на всех плюралистов. И во всех твоих окриках нет ни доказательств, ни серьёзных возражений — где уж там говорить о терпимости к инакомыслию, — а только брань и прокурорские обвинения в ненависти к России. Любое несогласие или, упаси боже, критическое замечание ты воспринимаешь как святотатство, как посягательство на абсолютную истину, которой владеешь ты и, разумеется, как оскорбление России, которую только ты достойно представляешь, только ты любишь… …Осуждая «излишества» западных свобод, вы здесь, в своих собственных журналах и газетах всего яростнее нападаете на тех же противников, на которых вас натаскивали в советских, сталинских школах, то есть на «гнилых либералов», на социал-соглашателей, на реформистов, примиренцев, на слабость буржуазной демократии, на вырождение искусства, развратность «масс-медиа» и т. д. и т. п. Но я не хочу спорить ни с тобой, ни с кем из других «большевиков навыворот», потому что для меня главные противники — те, кто хозяйничают там, на родине. И главная моя забота — как помочь тем, кто им сопротивляется, кого там преследуют: и Андрею Дмитриевичу, и Зое Крахмальниковой, и Татьяне Великановой, всем, не различая убеждений и верований. И на это мы не жалеем ни времени, ни сил. (Но как мучительно стыдно бывает слышать вопрос: «А что сделал Солженицын, чтобы помочь Сахарову?») В 1998 году российский журналист О. Давыдов выдвинул версию о «самодоносе», в котором Солженицын, кроме себя, обвинил четырёх человек, один из которых, Н. Виткевич, был осуждён на десять лет. Солженицын опроверг эти обвинения«Потёмщики света не ищут». Американский профессор Ричард Пайпс писал о его политических и историософских взглядах: «''Солженицын возлагал ответственность за зло советского коммунизма на Запад. Он верно подчёркивал европейские корни марксизма, но он никогда не задавался вопросом, почему в других европейских странах марксизм привёл не к гулагу, но к социальному государству. Он реагировал с негодованием на предположения, что корни ленинизма и сталинизма могут лежать в российском прошлом. Его знание русской истории было поверхностным и напоено романтическим сентиментализмом. Обвиняя Запад в империализме, он, похоже, ничего не знал о невероятной экспансии его собственной страны в регионы, населённые нерусскими. Также он отрицал, что царская Россия практиковала цензуру и приговаривала политических диссидентов к каторжным работам, что, конечно, было абсурдно''.»Solzhenitsyn’s Troubled Prophetic Mission Ричард Пайпс The Moscow Times 7 августа 2008 г.; Solzhenitsyn’s Troubled Prophetic Mission The St. Petersburg Times August 8, 2008. Правозащитник Глеб ЯкунинМнение Глеба Якунина Портал «Кредо»: Когда Солженицын попал в Швейцарию, куда он был выслан, была великая надежда, что наконец-то он ещё громче будет продолжать разоблачать и обличать этот чудовищный коммунистический режим, который чуть-чуть хотел приобрести приличный внешний вид, чуть-чуть демократизировался, как сегодня Китай. Но… Солженицын всю свою диссидентскую, правозащитную деятельность полностью прекратил… Я лично думаю, хотя многое ещё не раскрыто, но, по-видимому, перед ним, когда его высылали, была поставлена тяжёлая дилемма. Вероятно, вопрос стоял так: либо он полностью должен был отказаться от критики советского коммунистического режима, заняться историческими штудиями и целиком сосредоточиться на своей замечательной писательской деятельности, либо из СССР не выпустят его семью. Я думаю, что эти условия были ему поставлены, когда он находился в Лефортовской тюрьме перед депортацией из страны. <…>. У меня ощущение, что это не был его личный выбор. <…> К сожалению, грубо говоря, «Красное колесо» закатилось куда-то на факультет ненужных вещей, по аналогии с романом Юрия Домбровского. К сожалению, сегодня оно оказалось совершенно невостребованным. В отличие от «Архипелага ГУЛАГ». И весь этот труд, я бы сказал, пошёл впустую. Сейчас почти все архивы раскрылись, и сегодня то, что он написал, уже не представляет эксклюзивного интереса. И с художественной точки зрения, и с содержательной'' Критики указывают на противоречия между приводимыми Солженицыным оценками числа репрессированных и архивными данными, которые стали доступны в период перестройкиИгорь Пыхалов. КАКОВЫ МАСШТАБЫ СТАЛИНСКИХ РЕПРЕССИЙВ. Н. Земсков. ГУЛАГ (историко-социологический аспект) (например, на оценки числа депортированных в ходе коллективизации — более 15 млнАрхипелаг «ГУЛАГ», т. 1, глава 2. YMCA-PRESS, Paris, 1973Сколько было сослано кулаков? ), критикуют Солженицына за оправдание сотрудничества советских военнопленных с немцами во время Великой Отечественной войныДюков А. Р. Госпремия для ревизионистаДюков А. Р. Милость к падшим: советские репрессии против нацистских пособников // Великая оболганная война-2. Нам не за что каяться! — М.: Яуза, Эксмо, 2008. — 432 с: ил. — (Война и мы). ISBN 978-5-699-25622-8, с. 98-141. Образ Солженицына подвергнут сатирическому изображению в романе Владимира Войновича «Москва 2042»Майкл Николсон. Солженицын на мифотворческом фонеСам В. Войнович, впрочем, прямую связь между Солженицыным и героем своей книги Сим Симычем Карнаваловым отрицает (см.: Владимир Войнович. Портрет на фоне мифа) и в поэме Юрия Кузнецова «Путь Христа». Награды и премии * 1970 — Нобелевская премия по литературе «за нравственную силу, с которой он следовал непреложным традициям русской литературы»…for the ethical force with which he has pursued the indispensable traditions of Russian literature (предложено Франсуа Мориаком). Получил диплом и деньги 10 декабря 1974 года, после высылки из СССР. * 1983 — Темплтоновская премия за успехи в исследовании или открытия в духовной жизни * 1998 — Большая золотая медаль имени М. В. Ломоносова — за выдающийся вклад в развитие русской литературы, русского языка и российской истории * 1998 — Орден Святого Андрея Первозванного — за выдающиеся заслуги перед Отечеством и большой вклад в мировую литературуУказ Президента Российской Федерации от 11 декабря 1998 года № 1562 «О награждении орденом Святого апостола Андрея Первозванного Солженицына А. И.» * 2000 — Большая премия Французской Академии морально-политических наук (2000)Речь Алена Безансона при вручении премии см.: Русская мысль, № 4346, 21 декабря 2000.. * 2003 — Почётный доктор Московского государственного университета имени М. В. Ломоносова. * 2004 — Орден Святого Саввы 1-й степени (высшая награда Сербской православной церкви); вручена 16 ноября 2004 года * 2006 — Государственная премия Российской Федерации — за выдающиеся достижения в области гуманитарной деятельностиУказ Президента РФ от 05.06.2007 № 699 «О присуждении Государственной премии Российской Федерации в области гуманитарной деятельности 2006 года». * 2007 — Премия Фонда «Живко и Милица Топалович» (Сербия) 2007 года (вручена 7 марта 2008 года): «великому писателю и гуманисту, чья христианская правдивость дарит нам храбрость и утешение». * 2008 — Большой крест ордена Звезды Румынии (посмертно)Сайт орденской канцелярии Румынии Увековечение памяти В день похорон Президент РФ Дмитрий Медведев подписал указ «Об увековечении памяти А. И. Солженицына», согласно которому с 2009 года учреждались персональные стипендии имени А. И. Солженицына для студентов вузов России, правительству Москвы рекомендовано присвоить имя Солженицына одной из улиц города, а правительству Ставропольского края и администрации Ростовской области — осуществить меры по увековечению памяти А. И. Солженицына в городах Кисловодске и Ростове-на-Дону . Правительство Москвы 12 августа 2008 года приняло постановление «Об увековечении памяти А. И. Солженицына в Москве»Постановление Правительства Москвы № 713-ПП Об увековечении памяти А. И. Солженицына в Москве , которым переименовало улицу Большую Коммунистическую в улицу Александра Солженицына и утвердило текст памятной доски. Некоторые жители улицы выразили протест в связи с её переименованиемМосквичи сняли со своего дома табличку с названием улицы им. Солженицына, Газета.ру 07.12.2008. В октябре 2008 года мэр Ростова-на-Дону подписал постановление о присвоении имени Александра Солженицына центральному проспекту строящегося микрорайона Ливенцовский . 9 сентября 2009 года роман Александра Солженицына «Архипелаг ГУЛАГ» внесли в обязательную школьную программу по литературе для старшеклассников.http://www.solzhenicyn.ru/modules/news/article_storyid_113.html Ранее в школьную программу уже вошли повесть "Один день Ивана Денисовича" и рассказ "Матренин двор". Биография писателя изучается на уроках истории. Фильмы * «В круге первом» (2006) — Сам Солженицын является соавтором сценария и читает текст от автора. * «Один день Ивана Денисовича» (1970, Норвегия — Англия) Литература ;Библиография * Проверено 1 февраля 2009 г. * * Библиографический банк данных RussGUS содержит почти 800 названий публикаций о Солженицыне на немецком языке ;Биографические очерки, мемуары * * * * * * * * * Burg D. Solzhenitsyn. — New York, 1972. * Ржевский Л. Творец и подвиг. — Париж, 1972. * Плетнев Р. Солженицын. — Париж, 1973. * Nielsen N. C. Solzhenitsyn’s religion. — New York, 1975. * «Жить не по лжи»: сб. самиздат. материалов. — Paris: YMKA-Press, 1975. * Barker F. Solzhenitsyn: Politics and form. — London, 1977. * Краснов-Левитин А. Два писателя. — Париж, 1983. * Scammell М. Solzhenitsyn. A Biography. — New York-London, 1984 ISBN 0-586-08538-6 * Шнеерсон М. Александр Солженицын. — Франкфурт-на-Майне, 1984. * Solzhenitsyn in exile: critical essays and documentary materials // edit. by J. B.Dunlop, R. S. Haugh, M. A. Nicholson. — Stanford, Kalif.: Hoover Inst. Pr., 1985. * Дора Штурман. Городу и миру: О публицистике А. И. Солженицына. Париж — Нью-Йорк, Издательство «Третья волна», 1988. ISBN 0-937951-11-9. Library of Congress Catalog 87-34256. * Геллер М. Александр Солженицын. — Лондон: б. и., 1989. * Нива Ж. Солженицын. М., 1991. * Супруненко П. Признание… забвение… судьба… Опыт читательского исследования творчества А. Солженицына. — Пятигорск, 1994. * Чалмаев В. Александр Солженицын: Жизнь и творчество. — М., 1994. * * Кузьмин В. В. Поэтика рассказов А. И. Солженицына. Твер. гос. ун-т. — Тверь, 1998. * * Сараскина Л. И. Александр Солженицын. М.: Молодая гвардия, 2008. ISBN 978-5-235-03102-9 (в серии «Жизнь замечательных людей. Биография продолжается») * Лидия Чуковская. Счастливая духовная встреча. О Солженицыне., «Новый мир» 2008, № 9. * Некролог в ж-ле «The Economist» * Бушин В. С. «Александр Солженицын. Гений первого плевка» — М.: Алгоритм, 2005 ISBN 5-9265-0169-5 Примечания Ссылки Сайты * Официальный сайт А. И. Солженицына Проверено 11 декабря 2008 г. * Портал Александр Солженицын: произведения, книги, статьи, новости, зарубежная и отечественная пресса, форум, галерея * Александр Солженицын:биография, фотографии, произведения и статьи * Александр Солженицын на Куличках * Солженицын Александр Исаевич — о творчестве писателя * Высказывания знаменитостей о Солженицыне Книги и статьи * * Двести лет вместе * Русский словарь языкового расширения * Александр Солженицын. Размышления над Февральской революцией ** Стенограмма обсуждения статьи * Подборка произведений Солженицына * Александр Солженицын. С Варламом Шаламовым Интервью * Интервью журналу Шпигель, июль 2007 г. * Интервью Александра Солженицына газете «Московские новости», апрель 2006 г. * Интервью Даниэлю Кельману для журнала «Cicero» в 2006 году * Приволжской лиге журналистов, 2002 г. * Отрывок интервью А. И. Солженицына журналу «Таймс», 1984 г. * Солженицын: жизнь в Кавендише. Радиоинтервью мэра Кавендиша. * Интервью АиФ «Что нам по силам» Биографии, статьи о Солженицыне * Биография Солженицына Собрание разных вариантов краткой и полной биографии * Александр Солженицын в Лентапедии * Биография на сайте «Хронос» * Другой вариант биографии * Ещё одна биография * Е. Чуковская. Александр Солженицын. От выступления против цензуры к свидетельству об Архипелаге ГУЛаг * Е. Чуковская. Вернуть Солженицыну гражданство СССР * Дом за высоким забором * Д. Лукач «Социалистический реализм сегодня» * Указ Президента России «Об увековечении памяти Александра Солженицына» * А. Дюков. Госпремия для ревизиониста * В. Бондаренко. Смерть пророка * М. Бузукашвили. Оперы Солженицына. Интервью с Соломоном Волковым в журнале «Чайка» * «Счастливая духовная встреча». Выдержки из дневника Лидии Чуковской, посвящённые Солженицыну * О. Давыдов. «Квадратура „Круга“, или Что же, собственно, сказано в романе Солженицына» * О. Давыдов. «Демон Солженицына» * Л. Аннинский. «Памяти Александра Солженицына» * В. Войнович. «Портрет на фоне мифа» * Бакланов Г. Кумир Категория:Александр Солженицын Категория:Лауреаты Нобелевской премии по литературе Категория:Лауреаты Темплтоновской премии Категория:Российские диссиденты Категория:Принудительно лишённые советского гражданства Категория:Репрессированные в СССР Категория:Писатели России XX века Категория:Русские писатели XX века Категория:Публицисты России Категория:Лауреаты Государственной премии РСФСР Категория:Лауреаты Государственной премии РФ в области гуманитарной деятельности Категория:Академики РАН Категория:Отказавшиеся от наград России Категория:Персоналии:Ташкент Категория:Почётные граждане Рязани Категория:Почётные граждане Москвы Категория:Посмертные дети Категория:Участники Великой Отечественной войны Категория:Лауреаты Нобелевской премии из России Категория:Лауреаты премии «Большая книга» Категория:Похороненные на Донском кладбище Категория:Цензура в СССР am:አሌክሳንድር ሶልዠኒጽን an:Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn ar:ألكسندر سولجنيتسين arz:الكسندر سولجنتسين az:Aleksandr Soljenitsın be:Аляксандр Ісаевіч Салжаніцын be-x-old:Аляксандар Салжаніцын bg:Александър Солженицин bn:আলেক্সান্দ্র্‌ সলজেনিৎসিন br:Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn bs:Aleksandar Isajevič Solženicin ca:Aleksandr Soljenitsin cs:Alexandr Solženicyn cy:Alexander Solzhenitsyn da:Aleksandr Solsjenitsyn de:Alexander Issajewitsch Solschenizyn dsb:Aleksandr Solženicyn el:Αλεξάντρ Ισάγεβιτς Σολζενίτσιν en:Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn eo:Aleksandr Solĵenicin es:Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn et:Aleksandr Solženitsõn fa:آلکساندر سولژنیتسین fi:Aleksandr Solženitsyn fr:Alexandre Soljenitsyne fy:Aleksander Solzjenitsyn ga:Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn gd:Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn gl:Alexander Solzhenitsin he:אלכסנדר סולז'ניצין hi:अलेक्सान्द्र सोल्शेनीत्सिन hr:Aleksandar Solženjicin hsb:Aleksandr Solženicyn hu:Alekszandr Iszajevics Szolzsenyicin id:Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn ilo:Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn io:Alexandr Soljenicyn is:Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn it:Aleksandr Isaevič Solženicyn ja:アレクサンドル・ソルジェニーツィン ka:ალექსანდრე სოლჟენიცინი kn:ಅಲೆಕ್ಸಾಂಡರ್ ಸೊಲ್ಜೆನಿತ್ಸಿನ್ ko:알렉산드르 솔제니친 ku:Aleksandr Soljenîtsin la:Alexander Solženicyn lb:Alexander Soljenizyn lmo:Aleksandr Isaevič Solženicyn lt:Aleksandras Solženicynas lv:Aleksandrs Solžeņicins mk:Александар Солженицин ml:അലക്സാണ്ടർ സോൾഷെനിറ്റ്സിൻ mn:Александр Солженицын mr:अलेक्सांद्र सोल्झेनित्सिन nds:Alexander Solschenizyn nl:Aleksandr Solzjenitsyn nn:Aleksandr Solzjenitsyn no:Aleksandr Solzjenitsyn oc:Aleksandr Isaevich Solzhenitsyn pl:Aleksander Sołżenicyn pnb:الیگزنڈر سولزنتسن pt:Alexander Soljenítsin ro:Aleksandr Soljeniţîn scn:Aleksandr Isaevič Solženicyn sh:Aleksandar Solženjicin simple:Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn sk:Alexandr Isajevič Solženicyn sl:Aleksander Solženicin sq:Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn sr:Александар Солжењицин sv:Aleksandr Solzjenitsyn sw:Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn szl:Aleksandr Sołżeńicyn ta:அலெக்சாண்டர் சோல்செனிட்சின் tg:Александр Исаевич Солженицын th:อเล็กซานเดอร์ โซลเซนิตซิน tr:Aleksandr Soljenitsin uk:Солженіцин Олександр Ісайович vi:Aleksandr Isayevich Solzhenitsyn yo:Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn zh:亚历山大·索尔仁尼琴 zh-min-nan:Aleksandr Isaevič Solženicyn zh-yue:索贊尼辛